<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not empty, but open by thegoldenrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239672">not empty, but open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenrin/pseuds/thegoldenrin'>thegoldenrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mac gets all the nice things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jack Dalton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jill Morgan (MacGyver TV 2016) Lives, Jill the Phoenix therapist, Knotting, Like one (1) spank, M/M, Mac and James try to bond (it goes alright), Mac stumbling his way through multiple feelings, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other MacGyver characters, Nipple Play, Omega Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Rutting, mentions of other sexual acts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenrin/pseuds/thegoldenrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, the equation at hand is: “Mac + insanely hot, emotionally supportive, sweet alpha boyfriend = ???” The logical result, after eight whole blissful months of dating, should be him knotted and happy next to or under (he’s not that picky) the man he loves more than life itself. Somehow, because he’s a disaster, it’s not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver &amp; James MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Angus MacGyver &amp; Jill Morgan (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mac gets all the nice things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not empty, but open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pov: you're satan, standing at the gates of hell with a rolled-up stick of all the porn I've written, waiting to bonk me on the head as I bumble along.<br/>...yeah I have nothing to say for myself. omega verse is a get-out-of-jail-free-card, Jill never died as far as I'm concerned and in this James isn't a bag of shit because I want Mac to have nice things. they're still awkward, though.</p><p>big big thank you to @becauseimawinchester for beta-reading this, your suggestions were super helpful+appreciated and I hope I could make the most out of this fic! also thank you and xoxo to kel like always, for being a lovely cheerleader, writer, friend and sharing my porn goblin. and the title hehe. which is totally not a thinly veiled sex joke.</p><p>teeny tiny possible warning; everything that happens between Mac and jack is 100% consensual and agreed upon, which was important to me to establish as omega verse can get a bit iffy with consent. there is one moment in the fic where jack does something in the heat (no pun intended) of the moment that was not explicitly negotiated beforehand, so if you want to skip that, read up until:<br/>but his body is producing so much slick that the slide of Jack’s cock inside him stays smooth and even.<br/>and then you can start again after the cut for some aftercare. </p><p>this isn't part of the baby don't hurt me universe, but I like to think of it as the wholesome sister where everything is rosy and beautiful. leave a like, comment, shout at me on Tumblr @azurelacrima and love you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> For all that Angus MacGyver’s intellect has been described as everything ranging from astonishing to prodigal to downright marvelous, he’s painfully aware that regarding problems of an emotional nature, he can be a little, well – thick. So as not to say very thick. Although that would probably be a fair assessment. </p><p>There are many good reasons for this, and he’s sure the psychologists at Phoenix would have a blast dissecting the special flavor of his personal brand of daddy-slash-abandonment issues, but if Mac’s being honest interpersonal stuff has never come to him as easily as, say, mechanical engineering or molecular orbital theory. Those are easy and relatively uncomplicated and don’t leave him questioning whether he’s been going on about the weather and its exact meteorological proportions for long and intensely enough to have crossed the territory from normal-people-small-talk into awkward, and he doesn’t spend nights tossing and turning wondering when they’ll finally see how annoying he really is. Well, okay, sometimes they do keep him up at night, but mostly for exciting and not emotionally distressing reasons.</p><p>Unfortunately, not understanding emotions doesn’t mean they are decent enough to leave him in peace. He has, in fact, at least several of them, most somehow attached to his incredibly attractive and rather painfully out of his league older alpha overwatch, Jack Dalton. Jack, who has rarely been anything but understanding and accommodating with him. Jack, who quite possibly has a better understanding of Mac’s emotions than he does. Jack, who he desperately wants to pound him through the damn mattress or floor or even wall for his next heat.</p><p>So, the equation at hand is: “Mac + insanely hot, emotionally supportive, sweet alpha boyfriend = ???” The logical result, after eight whole blissful months of dating, <em>should</em> be him knotted and happy next to or under (he’s not that picky) the man he loves more than life itself. Somehow, because he’s a disaster, it’s not.</p>
<hr/><p>The problem is… well, he’s completely lost on what the problem is, actually. All Mac knows is that something about the topic has made it virtually impossible to even attempt broaching it with Jack, no matter how desperate he finds himself getting. Just last week he had a wet dream on the exfil chopper just from sitting close to Jack coming down from his adrenaline high, happy and sweaty and oozing that delicious musky note that’s purely Jack. If he hadn’t been so busy being mortified about the whole affair of <em>Matty being in the cockpit</em>, he would’ve probably found it interesting how his brain immediately associated the near-death-experience-smell with the post-being-railed one.</p><p>So obviously, there is a problem here that needs solving. And since he hasn’t been able to come up with a working solution for eight months and counting, the logical next step is to enlist qualified outside assistance.<br/>
Which is how he finds himself sitting in Jill’s homey office space at one-thirty in the morning, holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate and stuttering through the finer points of his sex life. It’s a very nice office, plants and paintings of plants and all.</p><p>“Uh”, Jill hedges when he’s done. “I understood what you said on a verbal, technical and theoretical level, but… what?”</p><p>Mac sighs desolately and stares into the steaming sweet abyss of his hot chocolate, not entirely sure what to say to make this less painfully awkward. To be honest he doesn’t think there’s much that will, so he soldiers through. </p><p>“I’m sorry to spring this on you, I just- I can’t think of anyone else to go to. Desi’s about as sensitive as I am, Riley’s like his daughter”, both he and Jill wrinkle their noses at that, and she mumbles an assenting ‘yeah okay super weird’ into her mug. “Bozer… uh.” Mac can’t help blushing wildly. “Bozer kindofmaybewalkedinonusafewtimes and I don’t want to traumatize him any further… Leanna and I aren’t close like that, Matty’s a no and my dad is an even bigger no.” </p><p>He exchanges a shuddering look with Jill, who raises her mug in the universal gesture of <em>oh-yeah-I-see-your-point-I’d-rather-get-shot</em>. </p><p>“I mean we’ve just managed to reach the point of making unstilted, polite conversation for an entire lunch, I’m not gonna jeopardize that by asking him for advice on how to get an alpha to knot me during heat.” He pauses. “I’ve also literally never talked to him about any of this before, so yeah. No.”</p><p>Jill snorts in sympathy, taking another long sip of her own hot chocolate in commiserating silence. “Alright, those are all good points, but I’m still not sure whether I’m the most qualified person to be giving you advice on how to ‘get an alpha to knot you during heat’,” embellished with generous air-quotes, “considering I’m decidedly and happily attracted to only other omegas, but I’ll try my best. So, uh, what do you think makes this so hard to talk to Jack about?” She looks at him questioningly. “I mean, you and Jack are like… the closest thing to soulmates I’ve ever seen. Phoenix had an agency-wide betting pool on you for years, which Matty obviously won. And you don’t seem to have any major, uh… intimacy problems outside of it.”</p><p>Mac blinks at her desperately. “I don’t know, that’s what makes me so crazy about all of this! I mean, Jack is <em>it</em> for me, I knew that even when I thought nothing romantic would ever be on the table. And uh, yeah, intimacy isn’t usually a problem for us, as Bozer can confirm.” That wins him a weak snort, at least. </p><p>Mac sighs again, fixating on the rich wooden floor of Jill’s office. “It just… I can usually tell him anything, y’know? For spending his entire life and career in the most conservative parts of America and being able to have anyone he’d want, he’s just… so patient and understanding and <em>sweet</em>. He actually listens to me, and I know he’d be overjoyed if I asked him to take this next step with me – to be honest the homemade heat-survival-kit of silicone isn’t exactly cutting it anymore either. He’s so good to me, I just…” Mac is almost completely unaware that his eyes have filled with tears until he has to work to blink them back, “I just want to be good for him too, now.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Oh, Mac.” The only indication of the soothing touch Jill gives his shaking arms is the rustle of the lab coat she still hasn’t taken off. He’s once again struck with how kind she is, sitting here listening to him wailing about his objectively great love life that he’s somehow still managing to mess up.</p><p>“Mac, have you ever shared a heat before with anyone?” Jill asks gently. His fingers clench around his blue ceramic mug, and it’s just a little bit on this side too hot and painful, but in this moment, it just serves to anchor him a little bit in reality. He gives a small shake of his head, still keeping his eyes on Jill’s floor.<br/>
 <br/>
“Alright, and has Jack ever done this for another omega before?”</p><p>“I- yeah, uh, he-“, clearing his throat awkwardly. Mac can’t help stumbling over his words, “like, once or twice. But it’s been- it’s been more than ten years now, so.” He takes a deep, shuddering breath. </p><p>“I’m not- I don’t hold that against him, I really don’t. I’d be a massive hypocrite if I did. We’ve both had serious relationships outside of each other, but it wasn’t ever a problem. The past is the past and we trust each other enough for it not to matter.” He shrugs lightly. “I just- I don’t know, Jack’s still a lot more experienced than I am, and even with Nikki I always rode my heats out on my own after I went off suppressants. She never really offered anything else, and generally didn’t make a big deal out of my secondary gender.” </p><p>Mac pauses thoughtfully, thumbing at the rim of his cup, “in hindsight she really just ignored that part of me as much as she could. I mean, it’s not like I ever really asked for anything, and I don’t fit the traditional stereotype anyways…”</p><p>Jill, who up until this point has stayed mostly silent apart from hmm-ing and aha-ing at the appropriate moments, waits for him to look up at her and catch her eye. </p><p>“Mac, you know what I think about traditional gender characteristics and the like. If I adhered to any of them, I wouldn’t be sitting here now, and neither would you.” She pauses thoughtfully. “As a matter of fact, none of my brothers would be where they are either, considering that librarians and kindergarten-teachers aren’t prime examples for traditional alpha careers. Like you said, Jack’s the absolute last person to give a damn about that.” </p><p>Her voice gentles, as if Mac were a spooked horse she’s trying to soothe, “I don’t think this is about secondary gender stuff all that much. But… you know that there’s no goal you need to achieve here, right? It’s not about satisfying Jack or giving him something he wants; it should be about you two sharing a beautiful thing and him taking care of you.” </p><p>Mac makes a choked sound in the back of his throat. “But-” he breaks off, not actually sure what he wants to say or how he wants to say it. Jill smiles at him gently, rubbing her hand lightly up and down his left arm. He’s surprised at how comfortable it feels – usually physical contact just has him curling in on himself even more when it isn’t from Jack. </p><p>“Mac, I don’t want to be intrusive or assume. I never met Nikki and obviously I don’t have any sort of qualification as a psychologist – but I think that a lot of people have made you feel like you need to be self-sufficient and looking after others all the time. But the part of you that wants to be looked after and taken care of sometimes exists, and that’s okay. Indulging in the things the omega part of your brain tells you doesn’t mean you’re weak or annoying, it means you’re giving all of yourself more space in the world. That’s a good thing.”<br/>
 <br/>
He wishes he could say something intelligent in response, but all Mac can do is sit there and digest the most stupidly elemental thing ever. It’s something he’s heard people preach about countless times – omega empowerment movements have come a long way – but somehow, hearing this in direct connection to himself is just… overloading his brain’s processing capabilities. Jill, bless her sweet, kind heart; just lets him sit and mull over her words for a long minute. </p><p>“Struggling with knowing what that part of you wants or how to express it doesn’t make you any less of an omega either”, she finally breaks the heavy silence. “I’m actually kind of impressed by how well-adjusted you are, considering- uh, well, your dad being your dad and your ex-girlfriend being an undercover CIA-agent, and all of the repeated lying and leaving. That would leave an impression on anyone, especially as a child when you don’t know any different. But Jack wouldn’t do any of that to you. He doesn’t expect you to be anyone but yourself and you don’t have to live up to any of his previous partners either. There’s no standard you’re being held to here, Mac.”</p><p>Something heavy in his chest that he wasn’t even aware existed suddenly eases a tiny bit, and Mac is dumbstruck by the effect Jill’s words have on him. Words he never knew he needed to hear until right now. Suddenly, all he can think of is how it would feel to have Jack say that to him – to be held in his strong arms while he tells him just how much he wants <em>Mac</em> to be the one he shares heats with and no one else. However, he can still hear that tiny, niggling voice in the back of his head whispering,<em> but what if he realizes he doesn’t want you after all? It’s bound to happen at some point. </em></p><p>He’s never hated himself more than he does in that moment, letting his own insecurities paint Jack as anything else than the amazing person he is. </p><p>“I’m… yeah, I think you have a point there”, he finally says when he finds his own voice again. He can’t help but make a small, distressed sound in the back of his throat. “But… it’s just… so unfair that I’m bringing all my issues and hang-ups into our relationship when they have nothing to do with him. Jack’s never been anything short of amazing to me, he… he shouldn’t be the one who has to suffer from my issues.”</p><p>“Is he though?”, Jill asks suddenly, and it’s enough to jar Mac out of his little emotional spiral. </p><p>“Uh, what?”</p><p>“I mean, is he suffering from it?”, she clarifies. “Has he given you any sign or indication that he’s not okay with the pace things are going between you two?” </p><p>Mac has to pause, and after a moment of introspection, he ventures, “Well, no…? He’s uh, he’s worried about me getting in my own head sometimes but that’s kind of always the case…”</p><p>Jill beams at him, “then I don’t think he is suffering from anything related to this. From what I’ve seen of Jack, he’s perfectly fine getting to have whatever you’re comfortable giving. For what it’s worth, I do think this is something you both want – and I think that you need to take a little leap of faith here, Mac.” She takes another sip of her cocoa and Mac finds himself downing half of his, now enjoying the taste a lot more that his stomach isn’t tied up in knots. </p><p>“You should talk to him about it. I promise it’ll go a lot better than you think. If not, come back any time, I’ve always got some leftover hot chocolate.” Suddenly, the whole thing doesn’t feel as daunting as it did half an hour ago.</p>
<hr/><p>That lasts exactly up until he starts planning how to broach the subject with Jack, ergo the morning after. </p><p>Tonight is one of the few nights they didn’t spend together recently. The moving-in conversation hasn’t happened yet, but Mac knows Jack’s probably not going to renew his lease when it runs out in two months. There’s been some hinting at it and to be honest they basically live together anyways, but on some very rare days when one of them has to stay significantly later and the other has some stuff halfway across the city or state like Jack’s cousin get-together in Las Vegas, they end up sleeping in their own living spaces. On the upside, it gives Mac some space to think things over; on the downside, it gives him some space to think things over. </p><p>It’s a beautiful Monday morning immediately interrupted by Matty sending him an unusually impatient request to get his ass in gear for an in-Phoenix consult. Unusually impatient because the message is followed up by a vague description of terror-inducing things that will be done to him if he isn’t there asap – which gives him at least half an hour before they do start happening, so Mac gets some more time to freak out over the conversation he plans to have with Jack sometime this week. His heat cycle is thankfully regular, every two months for three days spanning Friday evening to Monday morning. Sure, sometimes he has to take short term suppressants and skip one out, it can’t always be helped with his job, but they’re mostly regular and manageable these days, unlike when he first came off the stronger suppressants. Just because they’re dubbed long-term doesn’t mean they’re good to be taken long-term, as Mac learned the hard way. </p><p>With his next heat coming up this weekend, hopefully by this Friday evening, he’ll be happily moaning on Jack’s dick after getting his shit together. Somehow, judging by the way he’s frantically trying to brush away thoughts like <em>how do you even ask someone for their dick meaningfully</em>, he’s starting to doubt that. Mac sighs dejectedly. That’s the fourth toothbrush he’s flattened this month, and it’s only been two weeks.</p><p>The in-office consultation turns out to be a single-person job in the war room – Matty gives him a quick rundown of this week’s disaster, namely some structural problem in a French atomic reactor that hopefully won’t end in a nuclear meltdown. More importantly, it requires utmost discretion and apparently just so happens to be in the same location as a secret, highly sensitive French military facility (according to Riley). Which explains why the scientists who called them in hedge around the reason for specifically requesting long-distance help only before just outright changing the topic.</p><p>Finding the problem turns out to be considerably more difficult than fixing it, but by the end of it, Mac’s managed to not only impress Drs. Marcus Debois and Élise Saidi with his improvised pulley system containing a decontamination hose, several office chairs and other odds and ends, he’s also successfully kept the Normandy region of France up and existing. The affected part of the nuclear plant was easy to contain and won’t be much harder to fix for the professionals on-site, but had it gone much longer undetected, the result could conceivably have caused another Hiroshima-scale disaster. All in a days’ work, really.</p><p>After saying his goodbyes and promising to swing by for some good, proper French wine sometime as thanks for keeping part of France from going up in a mushroom cloud, Mac signs out of the video chat and un-frosts the glass of the war room again.</p><p>Upon switching on his phone he finds several messages waiting for him, one from Bozer asking him to play a space-ventriloquist in his next movie (which is both oddly specific and apparently involves a jester outfit for some inexplicable reason), one from Jill encouraging him to talk to Jack again, and several from the man himself complaining about mission reports that Matty’s been riding his ass hard on all morning to get finished apparently. They get a genuine chuckle out of him, even after the rather stressful task of preventing a nuclear meltdown. A quick glance at his phone tells him that it’s only two in the afternoon, which means that Jack will probably be two-thirds through his reports by this point and have some time for a heart-to-heart, although he claims he always does. </p><p>Mac shoots Matty, who is currently sitting in a meeting with the director of the CIA and thus unavailable, a quick text that reads <em>France and Phoenix still standing, boss</em>, and then makes a quick detour to the men’s washroom on this level. Time to practice propositioning his boyfriend and get the nervous pee out of the way.</p>
<hr/><p>Two minutes later he’s splashing cold water on his face in the thankfully empty bathroom and staring at himself in the mirror. It’s all very dramatic and worthy of the big screen, as Bozer would say. </p><p>“Okay, MacGyver, you can do this”, he tells his reflection, whose blond hair is falling into his face and still damp. “Last week you were being shot at by at least ten Chinese mercs with a bomb in between, this is child’s play compared to that. Just…” He hesitates and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay, here goes. Jack, I love you, and I have to tell you something.” After a moment of uncertain silence, he shakes his head. <em>I sound way too formal, or like I’m going to tell him I have chlamydia. Second take.</em></p><p>“Uh, hey Jack, so you know how omegas have heats?” Almost instantly, Mac makes a face at his reflection. “Nope, definitely not. So, about that heat thing – ugh, no.”</p><p>He sighs deeply. “Hey Jack, so I talked to Jill and she said we should definitely fuck during my next heat-“</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” </p><p>With an embarrassed shriek, Mac whirls around, immediately setting eyes on Jack who’s leaning against the wall right next to the door with raised eyebrows and a dumbfounded expression. After a moment of awkward silence and intense eye contact, Mac slowly buries his flaming red face in his hands. “Oh my god. Oh my god no. This didn’t just happen.”</p><p>“Looks like we’re on the same page there, hoss, let’s back up a few steps and try this again?”, Jack says, and Mac can just hear the smirk in his voice. This is worse than getting The Talk from grandpa, it really is. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, just- how long have you been standing there?”, he finally manages to croak out, leaning against the sink and unearthing his still flaming face from his hands. Jack looks remarkably composed for someone who just heard all of that blabbering, which is as good a start as they’re probably going to get after that, Mac supposes.</p><p>“Well, when I came in, I caught something ‘bout some Chinese mercs, do those have anythin’ to do with it like Jane?”, Jack teases, clearly enjoying riling Mac up like always, despite the situation. </p><p>“Wha- no, no, uh, of course not, neither of them do really”, Mac finally stammers out, unsure how he got to the point of having to explain to his partner the connection between Chinese mercs, Jill Morgan and his heat.</p><p>“I, well- I talked to Jill yesterday while you were driving back from Vegas, and, uh… she gave me some advice?” Jack nods at him to go on. “So… I just wanted an outside opinion because I wasn’t sure how to start the conversation…” <em>In the middle of the toilet apparently, great</em>. “…and, well, we’ve been dating for some time now and, and I-” Taking a deep breath, Mac looks straight into Jack’s deep, brown eyes, full of nothing but love and a little – <em>a lot</em> – excited hope, and suddenly he doesn’t think twice about what he wants to say.</p><p>“And, well, I was wondering if you would spend my next heat with me, this Friday. I’ve wanted to ask for a while now, and thought about it – well, pretty much since coming off suppressants, to be honest.” He fidgets a little, twisting his long fingers together for lack of a paperclip; which is probably a good thing, seeing as it would most likely not be a very appropriate shape. </p><p>“I’m sorry for taking so long to figure it out, I love you so much and I can’t imagine anyone else I’d want near me, it just-“ </p><p>Jack’s face does a funny little twitching motion, and he blinks his suspiciously glassy eyes a few times before opening his arms in blatant invitation. Mac doesn’t need to think about it for even a second, immediately bridging the space between their bodies that suddenly feels like miles of distance and burrows into the soothing warmth of <em>Jack</em> and <em>home</em>. Jack’s hands stroke across his back, holding him as tightly as possible without being painful. As one of the hands comes up into his hair and runs through it, tugging lightly, in a flash, the last vestiges of tension immediately drain out of Mac. He completely melts into Jack’s embrace with a deep breath of relief; nothing feels right like this, nothing in the world beats this feeling. </p><p>“Mac, darlin’, you have no idea what hearing you say that does to my heart,” Jack’s voice rasps into his ear, sending shivers down Mac’s exposed neck. He burrows further into Jack’s shoulder, turning his face into the space of his shoulder and neck. “And- and there is nothing I want more than to share that with you, take care of you and make you feel real good, baby.” </p><p>Jack takes a shuddering breath, his voice thick with emotion and arousal. It goes through Mac like a lightning bolt, his body reacting enthusiastically to what his brain identifies as signs that he’s about to have a very, very good time. Jack’s hand in his hair tightens its grip, which is very decidedly not helpful for his concentration. </p><p>“So, in short, my answer is <em>hell yes</em>. And at some point, we will talk about this, what exactly you need me to do, but whatever it is – I promise you darlin’, you have it. I’m here, and nothin’ could make me happier than givin’ you exactly what you need.” </p><p>The increasingly thick Texas twang of Jack’s voice sends a series of uncontrollable shivers through Mac – he knows that it’s biologically impossible for him to be properly forming slick until some five hours before heat, but the hot zip of pure want that goes down his spine is suddenly followed by an inexplicable urge to check his underwear for damp spots. He can’t help the deep blush or the way his hands fist into Jack’s shirt, his hole clenching down on painful emptiness – and judging by the shuddering breath Jack releases he smells as turned on as he feels. </p><p>The hand that isn’t still deliciously fisted in his hair wanders down to wrap around his waist, and Mac leans back slowly to look at Jack, whose pupils are blown wide in obvious arousal. For a long moment he lets himself just take in the love of his life and realizes with a start that Jack <em>knows</em>. He knows exactly what’s “knockin’ around up in that big brain”, what anxieties have kept Mac from expressing this desire for so long, and he doesn’t hold it against him. There’s nothing in Jack’s handsome face but raw love and desire, and it turns Mac on beyond what he thought was even physically possible. </p><p>Then, several things happen at once – they look deep into each other’s eyes, simultaneously ask, “bathroom quickie?”, just as Lang from the Phoenix tac team who’s just opened the door yelps a panicked, “PLEASE NO!”</p>
<hr/><p>They do actually manage to talk about it in-depth, sometime on Wednesday evening – it’s a blessedly quiet week at the Phoenix, filled mostly with research in the R&amp;D labs and some not very PG sparring sessions (which are mostly an excuse to get sweaty and up in each other’s personal space, to be honest). Matty gives them some knowing glances here and there, but thankfully doesn’t say anything about it – Mac doesn’t think he’d survive another talk like he had with Jill, for all that it was actually incredibly helpful. </p><p>Unfortunately, his gratefulness for not having to talk about his sex life with his boss is sadly short-lived, in that it actually gets so much worse because his other boss decides that they need to have a conversation about it, apparently. Which is how he finds himself sitting across from his father in their usual family bonding restaurant on Thursday; since it’s his time of the… well, every two months, they’ve agreed to move it ahead by a day. </p><p>Part of Mac is almost touched that his dad cares and is tactful enough to not only move it but also want to find a way to still spend some time together; he could have easily just taken it as a valid excuse to skip out altogether. That part, however, is decidedly drowned out by the sheer embarrassment of the conversation they’re having, and Mac can’t help but think that he’d much rather be facing those Chinese mercs again right about now. (Which Jack still hasn’t let him forget about, and he has the feeling he won’t stop snickering about it for a long while.)</p><p>“Son”, James says as soon as they’ve placed their orders, face serious. He waits patiently for what his dad is going to say, even though he has the sinking feeling that he <em>really doesn’t want to hear it</em>, but apparently the man decides to change tactics at the last moment. </p><p>“Angus”, he starts again, and Mac only barely represses a groan because really, he doesn’t know which one of those is worse.</p><p>“I have… noticed that you’ve been very happy lately”, James finally manages to get out. It looks like it physically pains him to say, and Mac almost feels offended but what comes next explains his constipated expression perfectly. </p><p>“I’ve heard that you and Agent D- Jack, have decided to… take the next step.” <em>Oh my god no</em>, is his first thought, and then <em>wait who the fuck tells my dad about my sex life.</em></p><p>“Uhnfngh”, is what he very intelligently produces in response. James’ face somehow manages to translate the sound into an expression. </p><p>“And… as your father, I feel that it’s my responsibility to make sure that you, uh, you’re happy and, and satisfied with this turn in your relationship.”</p><p>There is not one single language Mac knows to express the degree to which he does not want to be sitting here right now. He kind of wishes he could build a teleportation machine like Jack is always telling him to out of napkins and silverware and be <em>literally anywhere else.</em></p><p>He stares at his father in desperation, willing his brain to have suddenly lost the ability to interpret human speech. Maybe this is like a glitch and in another moment some sign will pop up and say <em>haha oops, sorry man – fixed the bug, this is what he actually said</em> and it’ll be something banal about the weather or even Chinese mercs. </p><p>Of course, that doesn’t happen, so Mac is forced to answer his father, who looks more and more uncomfortable with every second. </p><p>“Uh, no offense, dad”, he croaks out, “but I would literally rather talk about this to any other person in the universe, possibly including both Murdoc and Helman in their cells.”</p><p>“Oh.” James’ expression falls, and Mac silently curses himself. <em>Great, now I’ve managed to hurt his feelings.</em> “I- don’t get me wrong, it’s… nice? Of you to worry about me”, he hurriedly tries to salvage anything that hasn’t yet crashed and burned in this weird conversation, “but… it’s just incredibly strange to talk to you about this stuff, since I can’t remember having ever done that before.” If possible, his dad’s expression gets even sadder than it already is.<em> Great</em>. “And I mean it’s not like this really changes anything, about Jack and me or just me… I mean I really don’t buy into any of the traditionalist stuff, and just because it’s the first time like <em>this</em> doesn’t really change anything about the other times, even if Jack’s more experienced than…”, his rambles slowly taper off when his dad’s eyes go wide, and Mac has the sinking feeling that this is about to get a whole lot more awkward.</p><p>“Wait, you mean you’ve never…?” His dad seems to be actually, genuinely surprised, and he really doesn’t know what to make of that, or whether he wants to make anything of it. </p><p>“Uh, I mean, no…? I was on long-term suppressants for several years and with Nikki it was never even a question and then I was kind of depressed about being lied to the entire time, so… no?” With every second of this conversation, Mac wants to vanish into the ground a little more. “Dad, honestly, where is all of this coming from?”</p><p>His father visibly takes a moment to collect himself. “Well, I… all this relationship-talk, it reminded me of your mother and I”, he pauses, a faraway look coming over his eyes. “Obviously it wasn’t quite the same, considering we were both betas and thus, no heats or anything like that. But…” He looks up, his eyes full of some kind of emotion that Mac can’t even begin to try and put a name to. He thinks that this is probably the most unguarded he has ever seen his father, and the thought both stings and makes him want to giggle hysterically, because here they are getting emotional about his sex life, of all things.</p><p>“It also reminded me of how happy I was, and constantly full of nerves and afraid that I was going to do something terribly wrong. And how your grandfather somehow kept me grounded during that, and every other aspect of our relationship too.” He looks Mac directly in his eyes, and this time he can clearly name the regret he sees. “And that really made it sink in how much of your life I’ve missed, and how much harder this world can be on people like you. And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you like Harry was for me.”</p><p>Mac honestly can’t bring himself to do anything but stare at his father for a good ten seconds. He’s still not entirely sure this isn’t all some weird glitch in reality – but at the same time, he feels weirdly lighter following his dad actually, explicitly apologizing for something that has followed him almost all his life. </p><p>“Uh, if it’s any consolation, grandpa also gave me the talk?”, he says quietly, not knowing what else to do but try and lighten the mood. His father manages a weak smile, face still heavy with emotion, which Mac is having a hard time wrapping his head around. </p><p>“I mean it was incredibly awkward and I kind of wanted to die the whole way through, but yeah. And…”, he pauses for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. “It’s nice of you to worry, but with Jack there’s really no reason to. Like I said, it’s new, but I’ve known he was it for me since… well, since the army, if I’m being honest. He’s probably the most understanding and kindest person I’ve ever been with, and if he thought I wasn’t 100% on board it wouldn’t even be in consideration.”</p><p>Mac smiles down at the tablecloth bashfully, ducking his head a little to hide his blush. “Jack’s amazing, and the only reason it didn’t happen yet is because I was being stupid about it.” </p><p>“Angus, there’s nothing stupid about needing some time for that kind of commitment”, his father says fiercely, and Mac’s head snaps back up in surprise. James is fixing an intense stare on him, almost… protective. “Especially when you don’t know what to expect from it.” </p><p>This entire conversation has been one big, flaming garbage can, but somehow, the fire emanating from it warms Mac’s heart – he smiles at his father, genuinely and with just a little less baggage between them.</p><p>“Thanks, dad”, he says quietly. James smiles back.</p><p>“Of course. Now that we have the emotional stuff out of the way, you are using protection, right?”</p><p>Mac’s scandalized exclamation of <em>“DAD!”</em> almost makes the waitress drop their food.</p>
<hr/><p>When the moment of truth finally rolls around, Mac is… well, Mac is asleep. </p><p>Truth be told, while his heats aren’t the desperate, painful torture they were the first few times after he came off his suppressants (and not nearly as unpredictable; one particularly horrible month he had three in a row, not fun), they always leave him a little loopy and out of it. While the actual heat itself lasts only three days, he usually takes the days immediately before and after off as well; mostly because in the hours leading up to it he barely has the energy to relieve himself, let alone save the world, and after he needs a little more time to recover his sitting capabilities. He has a hunch that it might not quite cut it this time around, but that’s a sacrifice he’s so willing to make it’s almost a little embarrassing. </p><p>He spends the entire day marathoning something involving Bruce Willis that’s not Die Hard with Jack on his couch, because he’s fairly sure he’d recognize that even in his sleep at that point. Bozer moved out of their house about a month ago, so there’s a little fooling around in between action scenes – although it’s pretty tame for their usual program, considering Mac keeps nodding off on Jack’s chest (and with his hand in his pants, more often than not) every half hour or so. </p><p>When he finally wakes up for good at around five in the evening with a desperate fire burning low in his gut, his thoughts are still thankfully on just this side of hazy. Mac successfully stumbles his way into the bedroom without any major accidents on the way there. Even through the fog in his mind, he recognizes the soft, muted sounds of what has to be Jack showering in the adjoining bathroom. But that’s where his coherency finally dips out on him, because the thought <em>Jack + shower</em> immediately leads to <em>Jack… naked?</em>, which leads to Mac losing track of any and all words or thoughts that don’t have anything to do with Jack’s dick.</p><p>Moaning desperately, Mac stumbles the last few steps to his – <em>their</em> – bed, where he gives up on coordination altogether and plonks down face-first. By some divine miracle, he manages to get a faceful of the shirt Jack was wearing before he went to shower; incidentally, in the same instant as that thought registers, the sensation of his dick against the mattress does too, and then it’s a lost cause. He loses himself in the slow, desperate rhythm of grinding his hips against the firm mattress and taking in the smell of Jack as deeply as he can; it’s dirty and so, so good and just <em>not enough</em>.</p><p>Mac desperately wants his sweatpants off, and his shirt too – they cling to his overheated, oversensitive skin and clog his senses, he wants more of <em>Jack’s smell,</em> but it’s a lost cause. He just can’t get the necessary coordination to do anything with his hands but fist them in the sheets, over and over and over. </p><p>He can feel the slick slowly dripping out of him, not pouring only because of his positioning and because the sweatpants soak up most of it. He can’t form a single coherent thought, his entire brain is firing on sensations, but the idea of being so desperate for Jack’s cock that he’s drenching his heavy knit cotton sweatpants within seconds turns him on so badly he just keens it into the sheets underneath.</p><p>He could come like this, just humping the mattress for a little relief, he <em>has</em> come like this before – but this time there’s no need, because in his haze of sensation Mac completely missed the shower shutting off in the background. Suddenly, he’s grabbed by a pair of strong hands and turned onto his back.<br/>
 <br/>
Up until meeting Jack all those years ago in the desert, Mac was honestly completely unaware of… well, most of his kinks, to be honest. But the moment he first saw Jack looming over him, about to punch his damn lights out, he knew he was a goner. It’s been a surefire way to get him going almost instantly ever since, because the moment he inhales Jack’s characteristic musk above him and feels the way his body boxes the omega’s in against the mattress, his hole tries to clench down on what should be a knot and releases a wet <em>gush</em> of slick. Mac can tell the exact moment Jack realizes what just happened, because his eyes close and he takes a deep, heaving breath, and on the exhale an honest-to-god growl reverberates through his chest. </p><p><em>I’m gonna die right here and it’ll be worth it</em>, is more or less the feeling that shoots through his body right there. </p><p>“Oh baby, oh baby you smell so good”, Jack moans, opening his eyes and staring down at Mac reverently. The rushing sound in his ears intensifies, and Mac thinks he might actually be high on the endorphins his brain releases at having done something to please his alpha, his Jack. </p><p>The man above him smiles almost giddily, leaning back up on his knees to start tugging Mac’s sweat-and-slick-coated clothes off his body. He almost wants to protest at the loss of that delicious weight on top of him, but even his heat-addled brain agrees that removing clothes = good. </p><p>“Ja-ack”, he moans weakly, just barely managing to lift his arms up enough for Jack to slide his shirt off. The man above him makes a shushing noise, and Mac honestly has no idea what happens to his shirt because Jack can’t seem to help but lean down and lick a broad swipe across his right nipple. </p><p>“Jaa-<em>aah</em>-!” The man goes to <em>town</em> on his chest, nipping and biting and sucking until all Mac can remember is Jack’s name and indistinct sounds. His unoccupied hand comes up to his other nipple - which, in spite of the lack of attention, has stiffened into a hard peak already - and starts rubbing hard circles into the nub of it with his thumb. The dryness in contrast to Jack’s tongue swiping flat across his other nipple draws another broken sound out of him, and with a little wiggling he pulls his legs apart to accommodate Jack’s heavy bulk between them. Suddenly, he switches out his hand and mouth, and the fingers pulling at his already sensitive skin send a bolt of electricity through Mac. Then Jack catches his left nipple between his teeth, tightens his tongue into a hard line of muscle and flicks across it repeatedly, until-</p><p>Until Mac’s hips drive up off the mattress into Jack’s own hardness, head falling back, and his entire body gone tense on a long, drawn-out moan. His orgasm feels like it lasts for hours, and not once does the friction on his nipples let up – and when he finally stops shooting come into his own sweats and goes boneless on the mattress, his hole still won’t stop twitching and oozing slick.<br/>
 <br/>
Slowly, Jack’s ministrations start gentling until he lifts off both of Mac’s nipples carefully. The man above him lays a featherlight kiss into the center of his chest, slipping out just the faintest hint of tongue to taste some of the sweat that’s coating Mac’s whole body. </p><p>It draws a quiet, but no less insistent moan out of him, and when Jack tries to lift himself off his body, Mac’s hands shoot up with a speed that surprises even himself. His coordination is still shot to all hell, which leads to him pawing weakly at Jack’s own sweaty skin. He can’t quite bring himself to open his eyes again yet, but when the weight on top of him settles back down and Jack begins to mouth gently at the side of his neck, he sighs contentedly and simply lets himself enjoy the sensation. </p><p>Jack’s teeth graze across the tendon in his neck, catching on what has become a basically permanent bruise resembling a mating bite. There’s a matching one on his own, and while it doesn’t stand out as glaringly against his slightly darker skin, the obvious mark of their relationship sends a pleased tingle through Mac every time he sees it. The process of keeping it more or less fresh as often as possible is definitely enjoyable; the grade to which he enjoys Jack’s teeth closing on any part of his throat is ridiculous. Traditional bites aren’t something either of them are too keen on, considering that the amount of maiming involved to make something scar permanently definitely crosses into the territory of just painful, and it has about as much tangible effect on a mated pair as wedding rings. Repeatedly sucking mating “hickeys” into each other’s necks, however…</p><p>Finally pulling off Mac’s neck with a smacking sound, Jack grunts out a self-satisfied noise. He manages to pry his eyelids open just as the fire in his gut starts getting restless again. Mac’s dick is still as hard as ever and ass leaking as always. He thinks he has maybe another two minutes of being able to form actual words before they leave him again, and Jack must think the same thing because he leans down on his elbows and rubs the bridge of his nose against Mac’s cheek. </p><p>“So, darlin’, how are we holdin’ up?”, he rasps out, voice quiet and tight with still unsatisfied arousal. His pupils are blown so wide Mac almost can’t tell where they end and the deep brown of his iris begins.<br/>
 <br/>
“So good, Jack”, he breathes out, arms twitching weakly where they’re still wrapped around Jack’s neck. “Issso good.” He presses up against Jack as much as the jelly in his muscles will allow him to, getting a broken groan in return.</p><p>“Mac, sweetheart, you’re doing great. So good for me, I love seeing and touching you like this.” The steady stream of praise fans the flames inside of Mac and he thinks dimly that two minutes was probably very generous. </p><p>“Baby, thank you for sharing this with me.” He can feel the deep vibrations of Jack’s words in his entire body, stimulating him further towards the edge of incoherency. A tiny voice in the back of his mind grumbles that that’s not how vocal cords work in the slightest, but Mac’s libido really, really does not care. </p><p>“Ohh, yes, Angus baby, just like that”, Jack moans desperately, tilting his head forward until it rests between Mac’s collarbones, slowly circling his hips into Mac’s own grinding. Suddenly, the slow motions of Jack’s hip change into a hard thrust – with a punched-out groan, his hands fist into Mac’s hair, tugging harder than he normally would right away but stoking the fire burning inside instantly. </p><p>“Ah, ahh, Angus, you’re so good for me, gunna fuck you so good so hard-“ </p><p>Mac moans desperately, once again lost for words, when suddenly Jack stills on top of him. An irritated mewl makes its way past Mac’s lips, and he scrunches his forehead while blinking his eyes open from where they’d been tightly shut in arousal. Above him, Jack is staring down at him in what can only be described as awe. </p><p>“Mac, oh my god, I think- I think I’m rutting, darlin”, he whispers reverently, stroking his thumb across his cheek slowly. Mac feels his own jaw drop open in astonishment, the word “rutting” registering instantly. </p><p>They’d talked about it, amongst other things, that Wednesday evening, but to be honest it was more on a that’d-be-so-nice basis than any realistic expectations. Alpha ruts happen only in response to heats, and even so it has to be a particularly intense one; most popular media describes it as an unmistakable sign of deep, true love. Mac has always been a bit skeptical about that, but staring up into Jack’s awed face after hearing him say only two days ago that he’d never once experienced a rut in his life in response to any of the omegas he’d been in long-term relationships with, he feels that maybe he can bear to rethink that one.</p><p>It’s the last coherent thought he has for a while and when his heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest he grabs at Jack’s head with his clumsy hands and draws him down into a desperate, loving kiss.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me”, Mac groans out brokenly between their hungry kisses, chasing after Jack’s tongue. “Now, please Jack, please, I want- I want your knot so bad-”</p><p>He can feel Jack’s loopy smile against his mouth, the small huff of exertion as the alpha releases his grip on Mac’s hair and hip to lean back and tear off his completely ruined sweats, leaving nothing between them but bare skin. Mac’s legs come back up to wrap around Jack’s waist, but his partner seemingly has other plans – he grabs underneath his knees and forces his bent legs up against his sides. “Be good and keep those there for me, darlin’”, he smirks, grabbing Mac’s shaking hands and placing them underneath his knees. </p><p>He feels so wonderfully exposed under Jack’s gaze, with all his attention <em>finally</em> focused on where he wants it most; his painfully empty, leaking hole.<br/>
 <br/>
Jack’s thumb comes down across it, intending to rub a circle into Mac; but on the first pass over it, the digit immediately sinks into his wet warmth, the ring of muscle open and relaxed already. Jack gives a punched-out groan at the sensation, immediately replacing his thumb with two of his fingers, curling them inwards and pressing on that perfect spot inside Mac. </p><p>“Uhhnnnh, Jaa-aack”, Mac moans desperately, his hands trembling in exertion where he’s still holding onto his knees. Jack gives him a dirty grin and two more fingers, thrusting them in and out in a perfect imitation of where he’s grinding his hard cock against Mac’s left thigh, his fingers rubbing harshly over his prostate on every pass inside. </p><p>Distantly, Mac thinks that he could stay here like this forever, not only the next three days; and then he decides that forever’s best spent hanging on Jack’s cock, not his fingers. </p><p>“More, Jack, please more”, he sobs openly, moaning and whining when an accidental fingernail scratches harshly over that spot inside; it’s just the right amount of pain to drive him even wilder. </p><p>Jack’s face goes from smug to feral in seconds, a harsh growl tearing out of his throat and his cock jerking against Mac’s thigh. </p><p>“Yes, Angus, gonna give you what you want, askin’ so prettily”, he hisses, swiping across his prostate one last time before repositioning them so he’s pressing between Mac’s thighs where they wrap around his waist, grabbing the omega’s wrists and pinning them next to his head. Usually Mac would struggle against his hold a little, make Jack work for his dominance; now, all he can do is scream out in pleasure when Jack finally, <em>finally</em> sinks into his body in one harsh thrust. </p><p>Blanketing Mac with his heavier bulk, Jack presses them together from shoulders to toes; he digs in his knees and starts up a punishing rhythm into the wet warmth beneath him. It’s all Mac can do to lie there and take it; he thinks he feels tears sliding into his hair, but his vision is so blurred with lust he honestly can’t tell anymore. His lips try forming shapeless words into the air, but all that comes out are needy sounds and whines that only spur Jack on more. Impossibly, his thrusts get harder and faster with every noise Mac makes, and he pants his pleasure harshly into his omega’s sternum, tongue swiping at the sweaty skin periodically.</p><p>Mac honestly can’t tell how long he lies there, just taking Jack’s dick over and over again. His entire world narrows down to the inches of skin pressed against his lover, when suddenly Jack releases his wrists to wrap both his arms around Mac’s waist, lifting his lower half to pull the omega’s hips harder into his thrusts. </p><p>“Ahh, An-gus-! Almost – gonna…” Jack sobs into his shoulder, the pounding of his hips now significantly shorter but just as hard. He’s pressed right against Mac’s prostate, the constant grinding into it almost overwhelming in its sensation. Two more, three more thrusts, and then a high wailing sound permeates the air as the base of Jack’s dick expands to its full size. </p><p>He fills Mac with hard little grinds into his ass and keeps on filling him – Mac dips in and out of consciousness for an undetermined amount of time, his brain completely overloaded, and Jack is <em>still coming into him</em>.</p><p>Finally, the grinding slowly tapers off and comes to a halt, and Jack melts into the body below him. Mac moans lowly, his voice rough and broken from overuse, and raises a shaking hand to stroke over the back of Jack’s head. </p><p>He’s lost all sense of time, but they lay pressed together like that for a long while, just breathing together. </p>
<hr/><p>The next time Mac wakes up, he’s nestled into the crook of Jack’s neck, body half strewn over his boyfriend’s. His mouth feels dry and he can see the several unopened water bottles on the nightstand next to Jack, so he wiggles until he’s fully on top of the older man and reaches to grab one for himself.<br/>
 <br/>
Just as he’s swallowed his first big gulp, there’s a faint rustle and groan beneath him and something hard pressing against his thigh. He smiles faintly, taking another sip before he puts the water away again and turns all his attention on his still half-asleep boyfriend. </p><p>Mac can tell that Jack’s coming around, but still far enough under to be having some very good dreams from the look and feel of it. There’s an itch in his own gut that could break into an inferno any second but for now he’s content focusing all his attention on the hard length poking into the flesh of his upper thigh. </p><p>He shifts his weight so he’s straddling Jack’s hips fully, taking him in hand and jerking him off slowly. A warm feeling blooms in his gut when he swipes his thumb across the weeping head of Jack’s cock, teasing a breathy moan from the alpha’s lips. </p><p>With trembling hands, Mac slowly wraps his fingers about the just slightly swollen base – in his dirtiest dreams, he’d always wondered what it would feel like to get to hold it, stroke it, <em>suck it</em>, to make Jack come in a rut just from the feeling of Mac’s body gripping at his knot. He moans softly, and keeps massaging tenderly at the knot, wanting to worship it, feel it stretching him out for as long as Jack would let him. </p><p>Slowly, his boyfriend’s eyes flutter open with a gasped breath, hands twitching up to grab onto Mac’s hips, fingers digging into his back. His own groin is twitching needily into Mac’s twisting hands, head leaking precum. </p><p>“I’ll be damned if this ain’t the best damn wake-up call I’ve had in my life,” Jack rasps, continuing his grinding motion while his hands slip around to grab a hold of Mac’s ass-cheeks and pull them apart, fingertips pressing over his entrance.</p><p>Mac gives a stuttered moan, his pelvis twitching into the beautiful sensation. He can feel slick beginning to leak out of him, coating Jack’s fingers; and with half-lidded eyes holding Mac’s gaze, he slowly brings them around to his mouth and sucks on them with a happy groan. </p><p>The heat in Mac’s body ramps up tenfold, and watching Jack painstakingly lick his fingers clean while still moving his other hand in and out of his ass only sends him spiraling faster. </p><p>“Jack, Jack, Jack”, he pants, thrusting desperately against the alpha’s hard length still in his grip and back on his fingers. “I wanna- ohh, yes, right <em>there</em> – wanna ride you, I want your cock Jack <em>please</em>-“ </p><p>The last part comes out as a desperate sob, but Mac can’t bring himself to feel self-conscious about it, because Jack’s eyes flash darkly and then he’s bodily lifting Mac <em>onto his hard dick</em>. It makes him mewl loudly into the air, and his entrance spasms around the intrusion before releasing a gush of slick. Jack is thrusting up in one go and Mac bounces in his lap helplessly. </p><p>“Oh my god, Angus, baby – love how wet you are, you feel so good, dontcha darlin’?” Mac moans happily, nodding his head frantically in response to Jack’s dirty talk. That man’s mouth should be named the eighth wonder of the world, he thinks dreamily – nothing undivine can feel this good. </p><p>“You wanna come, sweetheart? Huh? D’you wanna ride my cock, use it to make you feel real good? Tell you what, beautiful”, Jack whispers with a dirty grin on his face, carding his clean fingers through Mac’s hair. He groans when they catch on tangled strands and Jack only tugs harder. “Tell you what, ‘m gonna lay back here and give you my cock, and you just take what you need, alright? And then later, when I’m convinced you’ve come hard enough, I’ll put you on your knees and fuck you so good you won’t remember your own name. Knot you, breed you. That good, Angus?” </p><p>Mac’s mouth has fallen open, hole clamping down on Jack’s dick inside him. He wants- <em>he wants so much.</em> </p><p>“Y-yeah, that… that’s good”, he stutters out, and Jack laughs breathlessly. </p><p>“Alright, honey, then make yourself come”, he rumbles, and slaps Mac’s ass before gripping onto his thighs. </p><p>Mac releases a shaky breath and places his own trembling hands on Jack’s strained pecs to have something to hold on to. Abruptly, he jolts into motion, rhythmically lifting himself up and dropping back down onto Jack’s straining erection – a needy whine escapes his slack mouth every time he feels his rim catching at the knot’s beginnings, not fully taking it in but teasing himself into a frenzy at the knowledge of what’s coming later. But, for now…</p><p>For now, he braces his forearms on Jack’s upper body, hands gripping at his muscular shoulders and bracketing him with Mac’s own straining body. He pants into Jack’s mouth, tongues teasing at each other lightly and keeps up the rocking motion of his hips in Jack’s lap. Mac can feel how much self-control it’s taking his partner not to roll them over and end this right now. But the alpha stays true to his word; he lets Mac take what he needs from him, lets him drive his leaking hole onto his rock hard cock over and over again. </p><p>Mac’s never met an alpha like Jack before, never heard or read about one so readily putting their own needs aside. He knows Jack’s body must be screaming at him to pin the omega in his lap to the mattress and just shove into his willing body. Hell, Mac would <em>let</em> him but all he had to do was say the word and Jack’s first priority immediately became letting Mac use him to chase his own pleasure; even if it means lying still and ignoring the basest part of his desire. It turns Mac on so much, how Jack just lets him have this kind of control, that he almost comes on the spot.<br/>
 <br/>
He pants into Jack’s open mouth one last time, pushing himself back up on his elbows. The alpha’s hips are painfully still except for the most miniscule, uncontrollable twitches into him and his eyes are glazed over in a rut-induced stupor. Mac moans loudly, suddenly needing more; he shifts his weight until he’s leaning backwards, hands braced on Jack’s powerful thighs and head falling back in pleasure. The change in position puts sudden, delicious pressure on his prostate – it felt good before, but this makes Mac’s brain short out in white-hot heat. </p><p>The powerful, straining body at his mercy underneath him sends his head spinning in heady lust, and he swivels his hips while clenching his ass around Jack’s cock at the same time. The fingers digging into the flesh of his buttocks tighten almost to the point of pain, and it only adds to the fire in his gut steadily rising towards an inferno. </p><p>Rapidly undulating on Jack’s erection, his entire body feels like a livewire. The head of Jack’s cock is constantly grinding into his prostate, and his knot is pressing against his rim insistently, trying to split him open. One of Mac’s own hands comes up to play with his nipple, eyes snapping forward to catch Jack’s gaze; his eyes are still hooded, mouth open and releasing little grunts and whines of pleasure. His cock is jerking into Mac’s prostate, as if it’s trying to force his knot into him. </p><p>“Ohhh, oh my- Mac, baby, I can’t-“, Jack pants desperately, and then suddenly on a particularly hard grind backwards the steady thrum of pleasure inside Mac is peaking, his cock shooting white ropes of come all over Jack’s stomach underneath. Mac rides Jack through it, twitching through the aftershocks of his orgasm, when he realizes that they’re not aftershocks at all and it has done nothing to abate the burning in his gut. </p><p>“Ja-ack”, he moans, the word garbled and almost unrecognizable. “Ja-ack, fuck me, fuck me please, knot-“</p><p>A gut-punched noise escapes his mouth and with a frantic nod Jack grabs his hips to pull out temporarily. Swiftly, he rearranges their position, shoving Mac forward onto the mattress to drag him up onto his knees with one of his arms wrapped around his waist. Distantly, Mac realizes he’s being put into the presenting stance and his hole spasms at the thought. Jack growls into his shoulder blades, leaning back up to line up his cock with Mac’s entrance and shoves into him in one hard thrust. </p><p>He immediately sets a punishing rhythm into his body, pounding into the slick heat of Mac’s hole the way his instincts must have been screaming at him to do for hours now. Mac is dizzy and has never felt this good in quite possibly his whole life; they’ve gotten rough in bed before, sure, but never like this. This is Jack at his basest, completely out of control and at the mercy of his rut, his body working like a well-oiled machine with one purpose only; to completely fuck Mac’s brain out of his head. </p><p>He’s whining and drooling onto the pillow beneath his head, breath coming out in short gasps every time Jack’s hips work into him. The man above him is moaning indecipherable sounds into Mac’s ear, biting at his neck occasionally. Mac catches his name and an “I love you”, somewhere, but his grasp on reality is honestly starting to slip again. Suddenly, the arm not wrapped around Mac’s waist like an iron band snakes up his back, and then Jack’s hand is fisting into his hair, tugging his upper body up and back into a semi-kneeling position. </p><p>The delicious, dull burn in his scalp is what does it and Mac howls into the sex-fogged room. His shaking arms are hanging by his sides uselessly, and he seriously doubts he could put his own weight on them right now.<br/>
 <br/>
Jack is the only thing keeping him upright, holding him in a dual grip by his hair and waist while somehow still keeping his hips working in and out of Mac’s hole. He wonders giddily what he did do deserve this absolute sex-god above him and what he needs to do to never have to leave this bed again, to be fucked into the mattress by Jack for the rest of his life. </p><p>Tears are streaking down his face and Jack’s thrusts are somehow getting even harder – it should burn, but his body is producing so much slick that the slide of Jack’s cock inside him stays smooth and even. Suddenly, his grip on Mac tightens, provoking a broken moan; and with a grunt, he’s driving the almost fully inflated weight of his knot into Mac’s spasming rim.<br/>
 <br/>
It knocks the breath out of him for a second, because it shouldn’t theoretically be possible for something of Jack’s size to fit inside him like that – Mac has heard so many horror stories about tearing muscles with rut-induced frenzies. But his hole is so loose and sloppy and open that the knot just slips right past his rim, finally buried inside where they both want it most. </p><p>Mac twitches violently, screaming wordlessly, and passes out right then and there in a white cacophony of noise filling his ears. </p>
<hr/><p>He comes back to himself an undetermined amount of time later. It can’t have been too long, because he distantly remembers feeling Jack’s cock slipping out of him not that long ago, probably when he was just coming out of his sex-induced coma into a lighter, waking sleep. His entire body is thrumming happily, finally properly satisfied for a little while. It’ll flare up again, but that last round was so intense it probably bought him three hours at the very least.<br/>
 <br/>
Mac’s eyes, wet with tears, blink open slowly, bringing him face to face with a worried-looking Jack looming above him, whose fingers are gripping the sides of his face tightly. When he sees that Mac is coherent, if sleepy, he sighs in deep relief, dropping down to press their foreheads together. </p><p>“Hey, sweetheart,” he whispers lovingly, “there you are, you had me worried I’d gone too hard for a hot minute. Mind doing a bodycheck for me real quick?” </p><p>Mac hums quietly in agreement, mentally taking stock of his body – all limbs still attached, muscles turned into pudding, heat quiet for now. He’s sore, but not unpleasantly so. Had they tried that during regular sex, he would admittedly be feeling a lot worse now, but it seems to be exactly what he needed to scratch that itch deep inside.</p><p>“Feelin’ great”, he finally manages to rasp out, voice husky from straining his vocal cords, “should definitely do that again soon.” </p><p><br/>
Jack snorts out a disbelieving laugh, apparently still not quite able to believe him. He prods and pokes at the worst of the bruises for a bit and while it’s unnecessary, the fussing feels nice. Mac knows Jack won’t calm down until he’s convinced himself that he isn’t hiding an injury for his sake – better let him get it out of his system now. </p><p>Apparently satisfied that none of his extremities will be falling off anytime soon, Jack’s hand carefully creeps down along his side and underneath his body, lifting slightly to grant himself better access to the omega’s sore backside. Mac’s eyes flutter closed as Jack gently runs testing fingers along his entrance, making sure there’s no muscle damage from their vigorous fucking. He can’t help the moan that escapes him when two fingers carefully slip inside, gun calluses rubbing against the ring of muscle. When Jack is satisfied that there’s no overseen injuries inside him, he tries to draw his fingers back out; only to be stopped by one of Mac’s hands shooting up and grabbing onto his wrist tightly, breathing slightly accelerated. </p><p>“Darling? What’s wrong?”, he asks in surprise, breath ghosting across Mac’s flaming cheeks. He squirms in embarrassment. </p><p>“It…”, he tries to find words to describe the sensations, “it feels… empty. Don’t like it.” </p><p>A sharp inhale sounds from above him, and then Jack is nuzzling into his cheek, pressing light kisses across his burning skin. </p><p>“Mac, sweetheart, do you want me to stay inside you while we sleep? Do you want to stay on my cock?”, he whispers in a husky tone that sends shivers down Mac’s spine, dick twitching in a valiant attempt to get back up. He nods wordlessly. He feels Jack’s smile against his cheek, kissing the spot one last time before he shifts slightly to the side and removes one hand from Mac’s face. </p><p>“Then you’ll get me, darlin’”, he murmurs into his ear, nibbling lightly at the sensitive lobe. Mac moans weakly, shifting his eyes open to stare down at Jack’s hand slowly jerking his hardening cock next to Mac’s own soft one. He breathes in shakily, grasping at Jack’s arm as if it were his own he were touching – the alpha’s eyes flutter closed on a weak groan, and then he kisses Mac reverently on the lips and maneuvers them onto their sides, his front pressed tightly to his boyfriend’s back, hands gently guiding his cock back into Mac’s entrance. </p><p>Mac gives a contented huff at the niggling feeling of emptiness in the back of his mind finally going quiet, snuggling back into Jack’s warm embrace and finally drops off into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>They spend almost three days in a haze of sleeping, toilet breaks, occasional protein shakes and fucking; mostly fucking, to be honest. Jack changes the sheets at least four times, from how soaked through they are, and at first Mac feels bad about it. Until his boyfriend admits how much it turns him on, to see him produce so much slick for him, he tackles him into the fresh set of sheets and they soil them good and proper again.</p><p>Mac has never in his life felt so thoroughly well-fucked as he does after those three days; Jack takes him on his knees, on his back, pressed into the mattress or bouncing back into his thrusts on his lap. He rolls Mac over and licks into him for hours, mixing slick with his saliva and getting him so wet that his entire hand sinks easily into his moaning and thrashing boyfriend.<br/>
 <br/>
It should be impossible or at the very least illegal to come so hard that many times, Mac thinks. It makes his head spin, and it’s all he can do to claw at Jack’s back and clench down on his cock or fingers or tongue. </p><p>One memorable time, Mac is bent halfway over the edge of the bed when Jack suddenly pounces on him, fucking him right there hanging off the edge, and another he’s moaning and working into Mac’s mouth when his ass needs a break. If Mac spends those three days in a daze of lust, Jack suddenly becomes hyper-focused on every little twitch and sound, his only goal to make Mac orgasm as many times as he can. The alpha fucks him slow and deep or hard and unrestrained alternatively; Mac’s favorite is when Jack himself really lets go, loses all of his iron control and goes into full-blown rut mode. They always leave him twitching and crying from how overwhelming it is, and the leftover bruises get him going inhumanly fast again. </p><p>On Monday morning, after the most intense marathon-sex Mac has ever experienced, he finally wakes up without the far-away burning of heat in his gut. A small part of him is disappointed and wants to skip the two heat-less months in front of him entirely. The rest of him is sore and tired and wants nothing more than to have a warm shower and then sleep for a day. </p><p>Beside him, Jack groans and stretches like an overgrown cat, sleep-heavy eyes fluttering open. A dopey grin spreads across his face, and Mac can’t not pull him in for a long kiss. </p><p>“Mornin’ sexy”, Jack mumbles into his lips when they pull apart again. Mac snorts and then winces, even the tiny motion pulling at his abdominals painfully. <em>God, this is more exertion than rock-climbing while being shot at with machine guns.</em></p><p>“You’re an incorrigible charmer”, he shoots back, gingerly rolling over to snuggle into Jack’s side, “but I love you despite your philandering ways.”</p><p>Jack gives a low chuckle, careful not to strain any of his muscles too much. “You know, sweetheart, that was definitely the best sex I’ve had in my life, but we might have to give Matty a call later and take tomorrow off too, because I ain’t goin’ further than the fridge in this state, let alone runnin’ from trained mercs and international criminals.” </p><p>Mac hums in agreement, cuddling further into his personal space heater.</p><p>“Agreed. Also taking a raincheck on any further funny stuff, just until I can sit again.”</p><p>They lay like that together for another few heartbeats, until Jack nuzzles into the top of Mac’s head and strokes down his spine. </p><p>“Hmm, hoss”, he breathes out softly, “Whaddaya say we go shower and get this party rollin’? I’d like to get some nutrients into you soon.” </p><p>Mac turns his face into Jack’s shoulder, hiding his grin. “Yeah, and that’s the only thing you’ll be getting into me today or tomorrow, you lug. I know what you’re like showering.” </p><p>Jack’s laughter rumbles pleasantly through both of their frames. </p><p>“Well, I dunno man, but a blowjob ain’t gonna impede your sitting abilities none,” he retorts, voice pointedly thoughtful with only a hint of mischief. Mac snickers out loud, unable to hold it in any longer. </p><p>“Oh yeah, big guy? I’d like to see you try. There’s no way I’m getting hard again in the immediate future, even from your talented ministrations.” (It’s a lie, of course. Nothing stops Jack Dalton on a mission.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>